


Infected

by Besselezenochniy



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attraction, Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: Мерзко от привкуса зашкварного бухла на корневище языка, от собственной блядской личности-двуличности, которая оскотинилась и срослась с ним самим, от гниющей изнутри пустоты, что со временем выскреб в нём, прогрыз, отвоевал Торфинн. Он поселился у него прямо в межреберье, нехотя и ненавязчиво под сердцем, где-то около четвертого ребра, чтобы то можно было потом выломать зубилом и достать наружу ещё бьющееся живое сердце.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 8





	Infected

Аскеладд напоминает себе, что ему нет дела до мальчишки, что тот для него — всего лишь удобный инструмент, ресурс, который в случае чего и похерить не жалко. У Торфинна и так жизнь по пизде да на похуях, ему плевать на себя самого, так какого чёрта другие должны о нём волноваться, ему же попросту это не надо. Даже позаботиться о себе не то, что не хочет, он в принципе не в состоянии это сделать. Аскеладд недовольно подмечает раны, неровно перевязанные серыми бинтами, которые тут же пропитываются кровью, свисая криво обрезанными краями вдоль предплечья. Смотреть на это — сплошное мучение для эстета, для любого хоть сколько-нибудь умеющего накладывать повязки, поэтому ничего другого, кроме как взять всё в свои руки, не остаётся.

— Дай сюда.

И в ответ на предложение о помощи этот нерадивый горделивый паршивец зубоскалит на него. Рычит, мол, не трожь, отойди, сгинь, подохни, только оставь меня в покое.

И почему Аскеладд терпит все его взбрыки?

— Не упрямься, мне-то всё равно, а вот ты вряд ли сможешь мне отомстить с одной рукой. Как думаешь, Торфинн?

Конечно, поупрямившись для приличия, он даётся ему в руки и позволяет сменить повязку на что-то более приемлимое, что-то нормальное, что-то, что не кривая-косая срань, налепленная на отъебись ради успокоения совести. Делов на пять минут, но Аскеладд готов поспорить, что Торфинн уже раз десять успел проклясть себя за то, что согласился, и столько же раз всех вокруг, от всей души пожелав сдохнуть им в муках. По взгляду видно. Вон как пялится исподлобья, злобно, с вызовом, гранича со зверем в человеческом обличии.

Они расходятся каждый в свой угол, измотанные перестрелкой и старой доброй поножовщиной, Аскеладд роется по ящикам стола, припоминая, что где-то там завалялась бутылка дешёвого пойла, забытая в приступе брезгливости. Пить такое мог позволить себе любой из его банды, но только не сам Аскеладд. Вкус у этого виски был дерьмовый.

«И ведь ничуть не стало лучше».

Искать стакан откровенно лень, приходится хлестать прямо из горла и в очередной раз корить себя за уподобление этим сраным варварам. Мерзко.

Мерзко от привкуса зашкварного бухла на корневище языка, от собственной блядской личности-двуличности, которая оскотинилась и срослась с ним самим, от гниющей изнутри пустоты, что со временем выскреб в нём, прогрыз, отвоевал Торфинн. Он поселился у него прямо в межреберье, нехотя и ненавязчиво под сердцем, где-то около четвертого ребра, чтобы то можно было потом выломать зубилом и достать наружу ещё бьющееся живое сердце. Аскеладду бы эту погань сентиментальную извести, пока не поздно, пока оно не проросло через вены тонкими, цепкими стеблями привязанности, но какая-то часть говорит, что спасенья нет и не будет.

Торфинн в него вжился с концами. Сукин сын будто бы вспорол ему-таки брюхо и залез внутрь, чтобы обмазаться с ног до головы его кровью, искупаться во всей гадливой натуре и заразить своими демоническими миазмами.

Потому что Торфинн — черт, каких свет не видывал. В аду, может, и найдется пара подобных монстров, но всё же ни один из них не сравнится с ним.

Наглый, вспыльчивый, откровенно тупой, но какой же, сука, исполнительный и незаменимый.

Прилипала злоебучая.

Аскеладд, будучи в подпитии, скашивает взгляд на дремлющего (вроде бы) в углу Торфинна, который свернулся калачиком, положив под голову руки с зажатыми в них ножами. И спит ведь! Не шолохнётся! В его-то, мать вашу, присутствии!

Внутренний пьяный голос соблазнительно нашёптывает Аскеладду пойти и доебаться до пацана, но непропитые мозги и стальная выдержка удерживают от столь идиотского, по-настоящему варварского поступка. Пускай он и стал похож на этих головорезов, но так низко пасть даже для него слишком. И поэтому он смотрит, лениво опуская и поднимая отяжелевшие веки, попеременно прикладываясь к бутылке, думая о том, как же глубоко под кожу на клеточном уровне впиталась отрава.

Торфинн с ним уже десять лет. Торфинн его всё ещё не убил. Торфинн его, сука, убийцу Торса и конченого аморального ублюдка, ж а л е е т.

Голова кружится, и воздуха отчего-то резко перестаёт хватать. Аскеладд, покачиваясь, поднимается с насиженного места, подходит к окну, распахивает створки и впускает в комнату стылый предутренний воздух, стелющийся хладным ковром по полу. От неожиданного перепада температуры мальчишка начинает сжиматься еще сильнее, обхватывая себя во сне руками, выпуская из ладоней оружие. На голом предплечье чёрными от засохшей крови лентами змеятся бинты, а кожа покрывается мурашками.

Видеть подобное — сплошное мучение для любого, и Аскеладду ничего не остается, кроме как набросить на Торфинна свой плащ, прикрыть окно и вернуться на место, внимательно отслеживая каждое движение, будь то вдох или же промелькнувшая на спокойном лице хмурая тень. Не хватало, чтобы тот подхватил заражение крови. Им и одного зараженного хватит.

Аскеладд ведь Торфинном уже давно заразился.


End file.
